pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style)
670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 2 - Bright Heart Raccoon is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 4 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart Raccoon/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 6 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher/How do you and Shake Hands #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 7 - The Crab and The Octopus #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 9 - A Worm With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 11 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Caractacus P. Doom/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart Raccoon #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 13 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 17 - Bright Heart Raccoon Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 20 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Alice Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Alice's Sister it's-dc8db25374931f640beb96f237b3e47b--mikki-mouse-pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Phineas and Ferb as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as The Walrus Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as The Carpenter Ariel.jpg|Ariel as The Daisy Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as The Snooty Flower Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as The Bird in the Tree Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as The Mad Hatter Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as The March Hare Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Category:670 Ultimate Cartoon Incredible Resolution Fan Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof